Analysis of clinical specimens is important in science and medicine. A wide variety of assays to determine qualitative and/or quantitative characteristics of a specimen are known in the art. Detection of multiple analytes, or separately identifiable characteristics of one or more analytes, through single-step assay processes are presently not possible or, to the extent possible, have provided only very limited capability and have not yielded satisfactory results. Some of the reasons for these disappointing results include the extended times typically required to enable the detection and classification of multiple analytes, the inherent limitations of known reagents, the low sensitivities achievable in prior art assays which often lead to significant analytical errors and the unwieldy collection, classification, and analysis of prior art algorithms vis à vis the large amounts of data obtained and the subsequent computational requirements to analyze that data.
Clearly, it would be an improvement in the art to have adequate apparatus and methods for reliably performing real-time multiple determinations, substantially simultaneously, through a single or limited step assay process. A capability to perform simultaneous, multiple determinations in a single assay process is known as “multiplexing” and a process to implement such a capability is a “multiplexed assay.”
3.1 Flow Cytometry
One well known prior art technique used in assay procedures for which a multiplexed assay capability would be particularly advantageous is flow cytometry. Flow cytometry is an optical technique that analyzes particular particles in a fluid mixture based on the particles' optical characteristics using an instrument known as a flow cytometer. Background information on flow cytometry may be found in Shapiro, “Practical Flow Cytometry,” Third Ed. (Alan R. Liss, Inc. 1995); and Melamed et al., “Flow Cytometry and Sorting,” Second Ed. (Wiley-Liss 1990), which are incorporated herein by reference.
Flow cytometers hydrodynamically focus a fluid suspension of particles into a thin stream so that the particles flow down the stream in substantially single file and pass through an examination zone. A focused light beam, such as a laser beam illuminates the particles as they flow through the examination zone. Optical detectors within the flow cytometer measure certain characteristics of the light as it interacts with the particles. Commonly used flow cytometers such as the Becton-Dickinson Immunocytometry Systems “FACSCAN” can measure forward light scatter (generally correlated with the refractive index and size of the particle being illuminated), side light scatter (generally correlated with the particle's size), and particle fluorescence at one or more wavelengths. (Fluorescence is typically imparted by incorporating, or attaching a fluorochrome within the particle.) Flow cytometers and various techniques for their use are described in, generally, in “Practical Flow Cytometry” by Howard M. Shapiro (Alan R. Liss, Inc., 1985) and “Flow Cytometry and Sorting, Second Edition” edited by Melamed et al. (Wiley-Liss, 1990).
One skilled in the art will recognize that one type of “particle” analyzed by a flow cytometer may be man-made microspheres or beads. Microspheres or beads for use in flow cytometry are generally known in the art and may be obtained from manufacturers such as Spherotech, and Molecular Probes.
Although a multiplexed analysis capability theoretically would provide enormous benefits in the art of flow cytometry, very little multiplexing capability has been previously achieved. Prior multiplexed assays have obtained only a limited number of determinations. A review of some of these prior art techniques is provided by McHugh, “Flow Microsphere Immunoassay for the Quantitative and Simultaneous Detection of Multiple Soluble Analytes,” in Methods in Cell Biology, 42, Part B, (Academic Press, 1994). For example, McHugh et al., “Microsphere-Based Fluorescence Immunoassays Using Flow Cytometry Instrumentation,” in Clinical Flow Cytometry Ed. K. D. Bauer, et al, Williams and Williams, Baltimore, Md., 1993, 535–544, describe an assay where microspheres of different sizes are used as supports and the identification of microspheres associated with different analytes was based on distinguishing a microsphere's size. Other references in this area include Lindmo, et al., “Immunometric Assay by Flow Cytometry Using Mixtures of Two Particle Types of Different Affinity,” J. Immun. Meth., 126, 183–189 (1990);McHugh, “Flow Cytometry and the Application of Microsphere-Based Fluorescence Immunoassays,” Immunochemica, 5, 116 (1991); Horan et al., “Fluid Phase Particle Fluorescence Analysis: Rheumatoid Factor Specificity Evaluated by Laser Flow Cytophotometry” in Immunoassays in the Clinical Laboratory, 185–198 (Liss 1979); Wilson et al., “A New Microsphere-Based Immunofluorescence Assay Using Flow Cytometry,” J. of Immunological Methods, 107, 225–230 (1988); and Fulwyler et al., “Flow Microsphere Immunoassay for the Quantitative and Simultaneous Detection of Multiple Soluble Analytes,” Methods in Cell Biology, 33, 613–629 (1990).
The above cited methods have been unsatisfactory as applied to provide a fully multiplexed assay capable of real-time analysis of more than a few different analytes. For example, certain of the assay methods replaced a single ELISA procedure with a flow cytometer-based assay. These methods were based on only a few characteristics of the particles under analysis and enabled simultaneous determination of only a very few analytes in the assay. Also, the analytic determinations made were hampered due to software limitations including the inability to perform real-time processing of the acquired assay data. In summary, although it has been previously hypothesized that flow cytometry may possibly be adapted to operate and provide benefit in a multiple analyte assay process, such an adaptation has not in reality been accomplished.
3.2 Analysis of Genetic Information
The availability of genetic information and association of disease with mutation(s) of critical genes has generated a rich field of clinical analysis. In particular, the use polymerase chain reaction (PCR) and its variants have facilitated genetic analysis. A major advance in this field is described in our co-pending and contemporaneously filed U.S. Application entitled “Methods and Compositions for Flow Cytometric Determination of DNA Sequences.” This co-pending application describes a powerful flow cytometric assay for PCR products, which may be multiplexed in accordance with the present invention. A multiplexed flow cytometric assay for PCR reaction products would provide a significant advantage in the field of genetic analysis.
At least one use of flow cytometry for the assay of a PCR product has been reported but that assay has not been adapted to multiplexing. See Vlieger et al., “Quantitation of Polymerase Chain Reaction Products by Hybridization-Based Assays with Fluorescent Colorimetric, or Chemiluminescent Detection,” Anal Biochem, 205, 1–7 (1992). In Vlieger et al. a PCR product was labeled using primers that contained biotinylated nucleotides. Unreacted primers were first removed and the amplified portion annealed with a labeled complementary probe in solution. Beaded microspheres of avidin were then attached to the annealed complementary material. The avidin beads bearing the annealed complementary material were then processed by a flow cytometer. The procedure was limited, inter alia, in that avidin beads having only a single specificity were employed. Further, real-time analysis of the assay's data was not possible.
3.3 Data Manipulation
The large volume of data typically generated during flow cytometric multiple analyte assays, combined with the limited capabilities of prior techniques to collect, sort and analyze such data have provided significant obstacles in achieving a satisfactory multiplexed assay. The computing methods used in prior art flow cytometric analyses have generally been insufficient and unsuited for accurately and timely analyzing large volumes of data such as would be generated by multiplexed assays; particularly when more than two analytes (or properties of a single analyte) are to be simultaneously determined.
The present invention enables the simultaneous determination of multiple distinct analytes to a far greater degree than existing techniques. Further, the invention provides an improved data classification and analysis methodology that enables the meaningful analysis of highly multiplexed assays in real-time. The invention is broadly applicable to multiplexed analysis of a number of analytes in a host of bioassays in which there is currently a need in the art.